Big Time Cruise
by Lashton
Summary: Camille really likes Logan, but he just doesn't seem to feel the same way. So when they all go on a cruise, will some big time drama happen? Way better than it sounds! Eventual Lomille. Jendall, Jennifarlos, Jamchel.


_Big Time Cruise_

Camille sighed as she watched Logan flirt with the blond Jennifer. After all their moments and kisses, he still had the nerve to flirt with another girl. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it had just been _her_ kissing Logan and _her _moments, not theirs. Logan had always liked her, but never as anything more than a friend. She, on the other hand, had been madly in love with him since the day she'd first laid eyes on him.

Camille sat back on her beach chair and tried to concentrate on her lines for the new episode of "Forget Me," the T.V. show she starred on. She bit her lip and fought back tears as hard as she possibly could as she heard Logan begging the blond Jennifer to go somewhere with him. Finally, she lost it. She dropped her papers and ran up to Logan and grabbed his shirt. Spinning him around, she pulled him close. "Logan!" she screamed. "I hate you! We are so over!'' She slapped his pale face hard and ran off. Tears poured down her face as she ran back to her. Of course, everybody ignored her. They'd all gotten used to her random, crazy acting skills and just assumed she was trying out for _another_ dramatic role. But she wasn't this time. This was real.

Meanwhile, Jo was ecstatic. Kendall had just invited her on a cruise with him and his friends and their girlfriends. She squealed and immediately ran to her closet. "What to bring? What to bring?" she murmured excitedly as she rummaged through almost every piece of clothing she owned. "Totally this!" she said, grabbing a beautiful sapphire blue evening gown. "Perfect for a romantic dinner." All of a sudden, Camille rushed in crying and flopped on the bed. They had shared the same suite since Jo had moved in looking for a roommate and had soon become best friends. Jo was beyond used to Camille crying her eyes out. "What part are you trying out for now?" she asked smiling. Camille continued to cry, but looked up. "I'm not trying out for anything!" she wailed. "This is real! I bubble gum promise!* That stupid Logan was flirting with another girl! A Jennifer!" "Oh Cam," Jo sighed, setting the dress down on the bed and sitting down next to her friend. "He is such a jerk. Don't pay attention to his dumb decisions. You are _way _too good for him." "But I love him!" Camille squealed. "I just don't get why he won't love me back!" Jo looked down at the fluffy, off-white carpet. "Camille, he just needs time. He's stupid if he can't see that you're the right one for him." 'But I wish he would see now!" her curly, brunette friend cried. Then she noticed Jo's open suitcase. "Where are you going?" she sniffed. Jo hesitated. "Uh Camille, how about I go talk to Kendall about this whole thing and he can talk to Logan."

"Jo, where are you going?"

"Oh, Cam…"

"Jo…"

"Fine. Kendall asked me to go on a cruise with the guys and him." She made sure to leave the part about the others bringing dates out.

Camille's eyes watered up again. "O-oh…well, when are you going?"

"We leave in two days," Jo said. "And um, it last for about two weeks. Newtown High's on hiatus, so I'm free."

"Why are _they_ going though?' Camille asked. Jo looked down at her feet again and took a deep breath. They're performing." She whispered quietly.

Camille began to sob again. "Stupid Logan!" she cried. Just then the doorbell rang. "Go get it, Jo," said Camille angrily, wiping tears off her face. "It's probably Kendall telling you what wonderful exciting things will happen on the cruise." "I'm sorry Cam," Jo said sadly and then raced to the door. 'Logan's just being a freak." She opened the door.

"Oh, uh hey," Logan said shyly. "I-is Camille with you?" Camille jumped up immediately when she heard his voice. "Logan?" she called. "Uh… Cam?" he replied, peering around Jo to find her. She came rushing to the door, still with a tear-streaked face and hugged him. "Oh, Logie!" she squealed, trying to make him believe she was still acting. She pulled the once again surprised Logan into a kiss.

Everyone thought that by now, Logan would be used to it, her random embracing and all, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to get situated with it. The acting, he did of course. But just not those kisses.

Jo faked a smile and said the first thing that came to her head. "Um, Gossip Girl," she joked. Logan managed to break the kiss and laughed. "Wow, you'll definitely get it then," he said to Camille, whose arms were still around his waist. He shifted nervously at her tight grip. Camille lifted his chin up to meet his eyes and for a moment, they were locked in a trance. But Logan broke it as he finally mustered some courage to speak up again. "So, uh… Camille," he said still trying to hide his bashful state. "Me and my buds are going on a cruise and we're allowed to take one person to go with us. And I was gonna ask Blond Jennifer, but she wouldn't go and then you came along and…" "Oh yes!" Camille screeched, hugging him again. "I will! I will! I will!"

She released Logan and he smiled. "Wow," he said. "You're awesome Cam. I knew I could count on you. So when are you free to ask Stephanie with me?"


End file.
